<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>burning love by eshokk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571836">burning love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshokk/pseuds/eshokk'>eshokk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And yet, Bughead fluff, Cute?, F/M, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Oop, Stockholm Syndrome (?), Weird, betty kills someone, bughead - Freeform, bughead au, bughead fan fic, but at the same time, cos jughead is a bit psycho, crazy!jughead, create ur own backstory, innocent!betty, ish, tHIS IS SO SHORT, too many tags for a short story, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshokk/pseuds/eshokk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible stockholm au where Betty kills someone and is filled with utter guilt, and Jughead is weirdly okay with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>burning love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay this is super short, just sayin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He grasped her hands, clenching onto them as she shuddered. “Babe, listen.” He tried to assure her.</p><p>She looked up at him, mouth agape. </p><p>“What you did- What <em>we</em>, did? It’s all gonna be okay. Okay?” He said, he brought Betty’s hands to his mouth, placing a kiss before letting them go. He moved his hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “It’s gonna be okay.”</p><p>“It’s all-” Betty gulped, tears pooling in her eyes. “It’s all gonna be okay.” She sighed, a bit relieved by his words. </p><p>He nodded and pulled her in for a hug. She hesitated before wrapping my arms around him. “All you have to do is burn <em>everything</em>.” He mumbled in her hair. “Burn the knife, burn the clothes, burn him.”</p><p>Betty didn’t know how to reply as she started to sob in his chest. “I’m sorry.” She cried.</p><p>“It’s fine. It’s all fine, Betts.” He shushed. </p><p>Her cheeks were wet from her tears as Jughead held her tighter. “I love you, so much. You won't ever leave me, right?” He said.</p><p>Betty nodded yes, unable to speak as she cried and cried.</p><p>"Ever?" He asked again, wanting a reply, a little harsher.</p><p>"Never." Betty said between sobs.</p><p>“Good. Now, baby, you have to let go. I’ll come back.” He patted her back up and down.</p><p>“What if-What if someone finds me?”</p><p>Jughead pulled back, keeping his hands on her and cupped her face. “Kill them.”</p><p>Betty sniffled, her cries quieting down. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>Jughead smiled slightly and kissed her deeply, Betty eagerly returning. “Burn. Everything.” He ordered again, a bit breathless.</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Jughead let go of her and Betty reluctantly copied. She watched as Jughead walked off into the woods, stranding Betty alone. Betty wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly realising how cold it is without him.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow my main @allthings.bughead on insta &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>